Tu Reflejo en Mi Espejo
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: ONE-SHOT No puedo creer que ya sean tres meses desde que te fuiste. Tres meses que no veo tus ojos, tres meses sin escuchar tu voz, tres meses sin abrazarte. RUHANA


**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**__: Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama. _

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic, está dedicado a todos ustedes que me leen, por que este fic simboliza mi tercer año subiendo fanfic's. Hace tres años, en esta fecha subí, por primera vez una de mis historias, estaba bastante mal escrita, pero aún así gente me leyó y como agradecimiento por su apoyo y el de ustedes es que conmemoro este hecho, recordando esa fecha tan especial.

**Nombre: **_**Tu reflejo en Mi espejo**_

No puedo creer que ya sean tres meses desde que te fuiste. Tres meses que no veo tus ojos, tres meses sin escuchar tu voz, tres meses sin abrazarte. Te extraño¿lo sabes? No puedes ni imaginar cuánto te hecho de menos. Y aún me pregunto ¿por qué¿por qué es que sucedió? Acaso ¿algo estaba mal?

No soporto esta soledad que me embarga, no quiero estar solo. ¿Por qué no vuelves?, por qué no regresas de donde estás. Vuelve a mi lado, pero te has marchado para no volver. Del lugar que tú te encuentras no es posible regresar.

Miro la puerta del departamento que compartíamos, se ve tan fría, así como se ve todo el interior. Todo rastro tuyo se ha perdido, ya no queda nada, ni aroma ni ropa. En un acto de desesperación boté todo lo que me recordaba a ti, quitando toda esa esencia a hogar a este inmueble, extrayendo parte de mi corazón, de mi alma, de mi cordura. Arrastro los pies así como el bolso del baloncesto, aquel bolso que me regalaste para mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, es lo único – junto con tu espejo - que se salvó de aquella limpieza de recuerdos.

Ahogo un sollozo, no quiero seguir llorando. Siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera lleno de lágrimas para ser derramadas, pero no puedo - ¡ni quiero! – hacerlo. Duele tanto estar así, amándote aunque no estés, me falta el aire, la razón de mi existir.

Aún recuerdo cómo lucías la última vez que te vi, aquella fatal vez. Estabas pálido y te notabas tan tranquilo, estabas descansando, de no ser por ese morado bajo los ojos yo…

¡Ya no aguanto! Por favor, regresa… te necesito, ven a buscarme, llévame contigo…

Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiese sido tan débil, si hubiese creído… si hubiera salido tras tuyo en ese mismo instante, ahora estaría sufriendo por otra cosa, pero al menos podría verte.

¿Por qué? Grito en el baño intentando tener una respuesta. Levanto mi vista para posarla en mi reflejo, pero no es a mí a quien veo, no son mis ojos azules, sino, aquellos castaños, que antes estaban llenos de vida, ahora estaban sumidos en una profunda tristeza, como aquella vez, después de ese beso que te di, ese beso que te llevó a la muerte. Sí, por que después de tenerte un año como rival y dos como amigo, me di cuenta que llevaba tres años amándote. Y cuando, en la universidad, nos fuimos a vivir juntos para ahorrar gastos, se me hizo más difícil ocultar lo que yo sentía al mismo tiempo que dicho sentimiento se incrementaba. Pero un día, hace exactamente tres meses, sucumbí, no pude más, el verte a mi lado ese día, en el sofá, viendo un programa tan tranquilamente que me acerqué lentamente hacia a ti, tomé tu mentón y lo dirigí hacia mi dirección, me miraste extrañado, pero aquella expresión pasó a ser sorpresa al ver y sentir como posaba mis labios sobre los tuyos, por un momento pensé que me responderías, pero no fue así. Pusiste tus manos en mis hombros y te apartaste perturbado, con esa mirada llena de tristeza, segundos después partiste, corriendo fuera del departamento dejándome ahí, sentado en aquel sofá que ahora ya no está, plasmado. Después… después el grito, el choque y para mi fue todo silencio. Mi corazón dejó de latir en ese momento.

¿Por qué no te seguí, por qué no te detuve? Golpeo tu reflejo en el espejo haciendo que este se quiebre en mil pedazos. Tomo uno de ellos y lo deslizo. El dolor que ahora siento es nada comparado con el sufrimiento de estos tres meses.

Me dirijo a mi recámara que, en realidad, es la tuya. Observo la cama que me ha cobijado este tiempo y me paro frente a ella ¿Cuántas veces estuve en esta situación mientras tú dormías? Demasiadas para recordar. Volteo y veo aquel espejo donde te veías minutos y minutos para saber si estabas decente para salir, aquel espejo que ha pasado a ser mío. Cierro los ojos para imaginarte, mas al abrirlos, nuevamente, no es mi reflejo el que veo ahí, sino a ti, a ti es a quien veo reflejado. Estás ahí, tan triste, tan solo. Me acerco para observarte, para acariciarte a través del vidrio, pero mis dedos no es hielo lo que sienten, no es ese típico frío del espejo, está cálido y no es debido a la sangre que los cubre.

Me miras con tus castaños apagados, me miras y te acercas hacia mí, pero te detiene el vidrio, es como una prisión para ti. Acaricio el reflejo de tu rostro y no es el frío liso del espejo, sino, tú tersa piel. Me sorprendo y tú tan sólo sonríes. Te tomo el rostro con las dos manos y te acaricio, no eres un fantasma, estás aquí, frente mío. Me acerco lentamente y beso tus labios nuevamente con temor a que me separes y te vallas, otra vez… pero no es así, me relajo al sentir tus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Realmente estás aquí.

Terminado el beso me abrazas, con fuerza, como si no quisieras dejarme ir y no lo haré, no me iré de tu lado, permaneceré junto a ti toda la eternidad. Acaricias mi pelo y susurras un perdón, pero ¿qué debo perdonarte? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Me besas, es la primera vez que lo haces, me besas y te respondo con seguridad, con pasión, con amor. En algún momento nos quitamos la ropa, siento tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo y tu mirada observándome provocando que un pálido sonrojo se ubique en mis mejillas. Me recuestas en la cama y me besas nuevamente, una de tus manos desciende desde mi cuello, pasa por mi torso y sigue bajando, se entretiene en mi ombligo logrando que mi respiración sea más rápida, luego pasa por el rededor de mi miembro y de una forma rápida, pero delicada, lo envuelves y comienzas a masajearlo. Mis gemidos son apaciguados por tu boca. Es la primera vez que alguien me toca así ¿sabes? Ahora es tu boca la que comienza a descender, deteniéndose largo rato en mi cuello, después en mi torso y pasas de largo mi abdomen. Nos miramos con los ojos cargados de amor y placer. Con tus manos tomas mis muñecas y las mantienes afirmadas en la cama a la vez que tu boca hace el trabajo que hacía tu mano. Un calor me recorre todo el cuerpo, pero no sabría decirte de dónde es que proviene, si de tu boca o de tus manos.

Gemidos, gemidos y gemidos es lo único que logro articular. Me voy a correr, intento decírtelo, pero no me escuchas y sigues con tu faena, lo siento venir, una corriente me recorre toda la espalda, levanto las caderas y con un fuerte y ronco gemido es que me vengo dentro de tu boca, tú sólo sonríes y es cuando me doy cuenta que uno de tus dedos ha entrado en mí y así comienzas a prepararme, un dedos luego dos y con trabajo tres. Te posesionas entre mis piernas y muy cerca de mi entrada, tan cerca que puedo sentir el calor que emanes.

Me besas nuevamente y entre susurros me dices lo que nunca pensé que me dirías. "Te amo, Kaede, siempre lo haré" y yo te respondo lo mismo, luego un dolor mezclado con el placer me embarga y tu lo notas y te detiene, me acaricias, así como yo con mis manos te acaricio la espalda. Pronto comienza el vaivén, aquella danza tan antigua como la existencia misma. Estamos a punto, inconscientemente rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos y te acerco para besarte y en ese beso es que ambos terminamos gritando en la boca del otro.

Sales con cuidado y te recuestas a mi lado, yo me acomodo encima de ti y te abrazo.

-. Te amo, Hana – te digo con somnolencia

-. Y yo a ti, Kaede, nunca te dejaré solo… - con esa frase es que caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, en completa oscuridad. Por primera vez en tres meses que no tuve pesadillas.

Abro los ojos lentamente esperando ver el techo gris de tu alcoba y sentir tu calor a mi lado, pero no hay calor, si no vacío y el techo no es gris, es blanco.

Me intento levantar pero un mareo me embarga, me duelen las muñecas, al revisarlas noto que están vendadas. Sé donde estoy, me encuentro en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Supongo que has sido tú quien me ha traído, espero verte entrar en cualquier momento en el cuarto, pero no apareces. Comienzo a sospechar que no vendrás. Han entrado varias enfermeras a revisarme, pero no eres tú¿por qué no vienes?

Logro incorporarme, aunque con cierta dificultad, el suelo me sigue dando vueltas, pero camino recargado en las paredes. Voy al baño a ver cómo me encuentro, a ver si además de las vendas hay alguna señal de la noche.

¡No hay nada! Ni un rastro de tu pasada, ni un rasguño… nada…

Levanto la vista esperando ver tu reflejo en mi espejo, pero no es así, ahora no son los castaños los que se reflejan, sino, mis azules y fríos ojos. Y ahora entiendo… entiendo todo…

¡No! Por qué ¿Por qué? Grito desesperadamente, comienzo a aventar todo lo que encuentro, pronto llegan las enfermeras a tranquilizarme, pero no quiero tranquilizarme ¿es que no ven que estoy sufriendo? No ven… que todo… ¡todo!... no fue más que una ilusión…

Y ahí te veo… ¡te veo!... mirándome, sonriéndome… acompañándome… esperándome… sentado… al otro lado del espejo…

---

Nada más que decir, hay mucho que explicar, pero espero que ustedes me den sus "supuestos" en un review.

Ah... si alguien quiere sacar la idea de esto y hacer una historia más larga, adelante, pero hábleme primero pa decirle todos los detalles oculto de esta.

Dejando esto, se despide muy feliz

Mito alias Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

INICIADO: Martes 5 de Febrero del 2008, 23.11

FINALIZADO: Miércoles 6 de Febrero del 2008, 17.50


End file.
